Summermas
by Exotos135
Summary: Gravity Falls, just like halloween, have their own version of Christmas; Summermas. Everybody is happy about it... except Dipper, who looks a bit down. Can Mabel find out what's wrong with her brother and help him with it? One-Shot.


**Hello Everyone and happy too early christmas! I decided to make this christmas fanfic (Yes, that's what it is) a few days ago, since I did some last year, why not this one? It is based on an idea I got from the episode "Carpet Diem", if you wanna know it you'll have to read the fic.**

**I apologize if it seems a bit rushed, but I didn't really had that much time to work with. And with real life stuff and having to work with my original fics, I don't think I'll be able to give you more than this.**

**Still, I'll shut up so you can enjoy the fic. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Mystery Shack, Living Room**

* * *

It was some days before Summermas arrived, and the Gravity Falls people were getting ready to celebrate it. The Mystery Shack was no exception; It had christmas lights on the ceiling, wreaths on every door and the like. On the living room were four familiar girls; Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Wendy. None of the girls had changed into a more christmas styled clothing, only putting on some scarfs instead.

The first three were playing while the fourth was doing her usual routine; read a magazine and do nothing-LIKE A BOSS!

"Hey Mabel," said Candy, getting the chocolate haired girl's attention, "Aren't you at least a bit surprised by the fact you'll have christmas in summer?"

"Nah, I saw Santa Claus coming here and when I asked him, he told me everything." answered Mabel in a honest tone, "It's pretty nice of him to give summer a little christmas magic. And even if I didn't meet him, I would be more excited or curious than surprised; It's an awesome idea!"

"Do you know what you're going to put in your summermas letter yet?" asked Grenda.

"Yep, but I'm not telling you." replied Mabel.

The trio continued to talk without noticing another familiar face walking downstairs; Dipper. Unlike the girls, Dipper had changed from his red shirt and vest into a red-white stripped sweater with a wreath on the middle, black pants and blue boots. His hat also changed from a pine tree symbol to a candy cane one.

"Hi Dipper." greeted Wendy, "How are-"

The teen stopped once she saw the eyes of Dipper, which made him look a bit down. He didn't look that bad, however she couldn't help but feel he was hiding something underneath his appearence, something that would make her and Mabel extremely worried.

"Hi Wendy." greeted Dipper, "I'm fine, what about you?"

Wendy remained silent before getting out of the counter, getting on her knees and grabbing the boy's cheeks with a worried look. "I'm fine but, I can't help but feel something when I look at your eyes." replied Wendy, "I'll ask again and I want you to be honest; How are you?"

"I'm fine, really," assured Dipper as the teen separated, "There's nothing wrong."

After that sentence, Wendy remained silent while feeling a bit worried. She only got more worried when Dipper saw the trio havign fun, which made him let out a small sigh as he looked down. "Hi Dippingsauce!" loudly greeted Mabel when she spot her brother.

Dipper turned up to see Mabel walking towards him with her big usual smile. Just like Wendy, Mabel instantly felt Dipper was hidding something. "Is there anything wrong brother?" asked Mabel.

"No nothing, just thinking my own... thoughts," answered Dipper before walking to the door, "See ya later, I have to go outside for a while."

He then opened the door and left the shack. However, when Mabel was walking back to her friends, she changed her mind and left the shack without hesitation. This obviously worried her friends and Wendy, who decided to follow her.

* * *

**Outside the Mystery Shack**

* * *

Mabel looked around to see if she could find her brother, managing to do that without too much trouble. He was walking fairly slow so it wasn't going to be too hard to catch up to him. However, the older pines decided to go in a more secret way, so she got on some bushes and closely followed him, just as soon as Wendy, Candy and Grenda came out and started to look for her.

"Mabel!" called Candy.

"Where are you!" called Grenda in a really worried tone.

"Standing here won't do us good," stated Wendy before turning to Candy and Grenda. "You two search on the forest, I'll see if they're still here at the shack."

The two girls nodded and went towards the forest while Wendy searched around the shack.

* * *

**Gravity Falls Town**

* * *

The unsuspecting twin and the twin hiding in the bushes arrived at the town, where Dipper sat on a bench while Mabel looked closely before coming out. He didn't do anything for the most part, until he took out a photo of Mabel, Candy and Grenda playing together, with him appearing on the background with a sad face. "Having friends other than your sibling must feel good, Mabel." said Dipper, "I just wish I could know how it feels."

While Mabel was unable to know what Dipper was looking at, she was able to spot a bit of the photo despite not being that close. What she spot though, was the sad Dipper part, which made her quietly gasp. She afterwards got out of the bushes and walking to her unsuspecting brother. "Hi Dippingsauce." greeted Mabel to her unsuspecting brother, startling him in the process.

Dipper put the photo back on his sweater and turned around, relaxing after seeing it was just Mabel. "Oh, hi Mabel." greeted Dipper, "I thought you were going to play with your friends until the fireworks were going to start."

"I decided helping my brother with whatever's troubling him was more important," replied Mabel, "So I went through the bushes and followed you here. I also spotted a part of you in a photo.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Dipper.

"It had a sad face, one of the expressions you're rarely seen with," answered Mabel, "At least, by Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy and me. Could I see the rest of the photo?"

"No, leave me alone." sternly answered Dipper.

Mabel got a little surprised by the fact Dipper talked to her like that. "Come on Dipper, if I know what you were looking at, maybe I'll get an idea of what's troubling you." said Mabel.

"And then you'll want to put your nose on business that isn't related to you, isn't it?" asked Dipper, once again with a stern tone, "Look, I already told you It's nothing and even if there was nothing, your help is unnecessary."

"Come on Dipper."

"I said, no!"

Frowning, the older pines grabbed the photo from her younger brother's sweater pocket, stopping him with her free hand as she watched the photo. "Give it back to me Mabel!" demanded Dipper.

The chocolate haired girl got a confused look when she saw the whole picture, giving it back to her brother afterwards. "Dippster, why do you have this picture with you?" asked Mabel.

"... It reminds me of how lonely I really am." replied Dipper in a sad tone.

"What are you talking about Dipper? You have a lot of friends here in Gravity Falls!"

"Oh yeah? Name one that isn't our family or the mystery shack."

Mabel tried her hardest to think of someone, only to get a bit sadder and scratching the back of her head the harder she tried. "Candy and Grenda!" replied Mabel, only to get an "are you serious?" look from Dipper, "What?"

"They are your friends Mabel, not mine," stated Dipper, "If those are the only ones you can think of, the my point has been proven; You have friends while I'm just a lonely boy without you."

Mabel was unable to come up with an answer for that, in fact, she felt sorry for her brother. Not because of of his sad tone, but because he was a bit right; He hadn't made that much friends since they arrived in Gravity Falls. "... Dipper, I assure you that I will try my hardest to find you a friend after Summermas is over." promised Mabel, "I bet with some dedication and patience-"

"Don't waste your time on me Mabel, you have way more important stuff to do." interrupted Dipper, shocking his older twin sister, "You have to help Grunkle Stan I guess make the gingerbread houses, make some dolls with Wendy or something, insert third thing here... What's the other one?"

"Help you get a friend." replied Mabel.

"Mabel, go back to the shack and let me do this stuff alone." ordered Dipper.

"But Dipper-"

"Mabel, I'm telling you to not worry about it!" argued Dipper.

"And I'm telling you I will get a friend for you!" argued Mabel, "I can't see you this sad Dipper, I find the mere thought about it dreadful and horrible. Just as I find the mere thought about you being friendless and lonely outside of me horrible."

"Okay are you being honest or has the writer made you a bit OOC? Because for some reason I feel the one being OOC should be me." asked Dipper.

"Who cares!?" answered Mabel, startling her younger brother, "The point is that, I don't want to see you sad or lonely Dipper, I just don't want to. I don't like to see people in that state, let alone my own family."

The duo remained silent, with Mabel being the one to break it. "Look I know you'll try everything to change my mind, but I won't change my plan; I'll get you a friend your age so you no longer feel alone with me." stated Mabel.

"You're just going to waste your time." replied Dipper.

The older pines, with steam coming out of her nose and her face turning red, "... Dipper, I get it; I can't convince you no matter what. Not with talking, not with nothing will convince you." "However, before I leave you alone, essentially ending the fic and making the whole stuff up to now utterly pointless, I want you to understand what I'm going to say next."

"And what would that be?" asked Dipper with a tone of interest.

"I would do anything to get you on a happy mood Dipper, and I really want to get you a friend."

"You're just lying."

"I'm not lying! If it makes you happy, I'll do it. If it gets you on a better mood, I'll do it. Even if the only thing I manage to do is make you smile... I'll do it. I'm your sister, and I can't stand seeing you sad Dipper." stated Mabel before grabbing her brother's hands, "You have done a lot for me this summer; You helped me escape from the gnomes, helped me from the psychopath that was Gideon, made me realize the necessary evil of Grunkle Stan's job, you have done all that for me."

_"Mabel..."_ thought Dipper with a shocked tone as his older sister's hands separated from his.

"I wanted to help you back, I really did," said Mabel, "But if you're not going to accept it-"

Dipper then suddenly got up and hugged his older sister tightly, his hat obscuring his face as he started to cry. "D-Dipper?" asked Mabel in a shocked tone.

"I'm sorry Mabel," apologized Dipper, "I didn't want you to get involved with this, I wanted to do this on my own. But you showed me that what I saw as a nuisance was only help I blindlingly ignored... and a help you did want to give, because you wanted to see me happy."

Mabel started to cry after she heard those words, though she remained mostly silent. "It's okay Dippy... It's okay." said Mabel as she hugged back, "If you want me to leave I'll-"

"No, you changed my mind," replied Dipper before he and Mabel separated, "I'll appreciatte any help I can get, including yours Mabel."

Mabel gave her brother a big happy smile before they heard some "aww" coming from the forest. they shortly saw it was Candy, Grenda and Wendy making said "aww". "What are you doing here?" asked Dipper.

"We got worried when Mabel left the shack to find you, so we started to search for her." answered Wendy.

"How much did you hear?" asked Mabel.

"Enough to know what was wrong with Dipper and to see what a good sister you are." answered Wendy with a warm smile.

Wendy then went to the twins and hugged them tightly, the trio laughing before they separated. Candy and Grenda went to Dipper after that

"Dipper, if you want, we can be your new friends." said Candy as she walked to Dipper and grabbed his hand, "It's not fair that we're only friends with Mabel, her brother also needs some friends."

"And we're totally willing to be your friends from now on." added Grenda.

"But what about the sleepover?" asked Dipper.

"It was just a sleepover thing, and it was actually Mabel in your idea I guess, I get a headache everytime I try to remember that," answered Grenda, "But outside of that, we have no problem with you."

"So, wanna be friends?" asked Candy as she separated and raised her hand towards Dipper.

"... I don't know if I should accept this." replied Dipper, scratching the back of his head.

"Dipper, they're literally telling you they'll be happy to be your friends," informed Mabel, "Just shake hands and seal the deal."

"Okay, you're definitely a bit OOC." stated Dipper.

"Sometimes it just can't be avoided."

Dipper turned his vision back to Candy's hand and, after a moment of thought, shaked her hand, receiving a warm smile from her afterwards. "Shake mine too!" requested Grenda as she raised her huge hand towards Dipper.

"No offence, but I don't want my hand to break down." replied Dipper in a scared tone.

"Oh come on, I don't shake that hard."

Dipper used his free hand to shake Grenda's, getting the girl happy enough to afterwards hug him and Candy, soonly being joined by Mabel and Wendy, everybody laughing afterwards.

* * *

**Some Hours Later, at the Mystery Shack**

* * *

After that happened and everybody got back to the shack, the girls went back to what they were doing, Mabel grabbing Dipper before he walked to the stairs. When the two sat down, Mabel handed Dipper a set of cards for him to use, with him smilling as he grabbed it and the game started.

In that moment Grunkle Stan arrived and saw the quartet playing. What he found the most interesting however, was that Dipper was playing with them.

"Hey Dipper." greeted Stan.

"Hi Gurnkle Stan." replied Dipper.

"What are you doing with Mabel's friends?" asked Stan once he noticed what he was doing.

"They're my friends now," answered Dipper. "And Mabel will help me get more friends once Summermas is over."

He remained silent for a moment before getting a small smile, lowering his eyelids. "You're lucky to have a sister like Mabel, Dipper," stated Stan. "Just as she's lucky to have you."

The old man went back to the kitchen and through the vending machine, the kids too busy to notice. When Dipper was about to grab and play a card, he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see it was Mabel's hand.

"I hope you're happy now." said Mabel as she went closer to her brother.

"Really happy Mabel." replied Dipper.

Receiving a brace-filled smile from her sister, Dipper looked back at his cards, stopping Mabel from seeing them by coverign her eyes with his hands. "Don't even think about looking at my cards, Mabel." said Dipper.

"It was worth the try." replied Mabel as she separated from her brother, making everyone laugh in the process.

**The End**


End file.
